Karaoké
by Angelk1990 - mode Akabane
Summary: Que se passe t’il lorsque le GB vont au karaoké et que Ginji invite tout le monde, y compris Akabane, et que ce dernier remanie les chansons à sa sauce. Ça donne, ben ça… Bientôt la suite
1. Oh tuer, Oh shido

Titre : Oh tuer / Oh Shido  
Base : Get Backers  
Disclamer : Pas à moi, boooouuuuh TT.TT  
Warning : Ceci est un slash, donc homophobe s'abstenir.  
Couples : AkaShi POWA, allusions au BanGinji et au JubeiKazuki

Résumé : Que se passe t'il lorsque le GB vont au karaoké et que Ginji invite tout le monde, y compris Akabane, et que ce dernier remanie les chansons à sa sauce. Ça donne, ben ça…

**

* * *

**

Oh tuer / Oh Shido

Je suis sorti (1) avec Ginji, (B : QUOOOOOOIIIIII ! – G dans les vapes)  
Et j'ai voulu le découper.  
Quand j'ai cru avoir réussi,  
Il m'a envoyé de l'électricité.  
Et quand il est parti,  
J'ai eu envie de recommencer.

Refrain :  
Oh me battre, oh tuer  
Ca me rend marteau  
Oh me battre, oh tuer  
Moi j'aime trooooop

Je suis sorti (2) avec Mido Ban, (G : Tu m'avais caché ça Ban-chan, TT.TT – B : Mais il délire scalpel-man)  
C'est le possesseur du Jagan  
Il est si fort et si puissant  
Que s'est mis à bouillir mon sang  
Et une fois qu'on eut commencé  
J'aurais voulu ne jamais m'arrêter

Refrain :  
Oh me battre, oh tuer  
Ca me rend marteau  
Oh me battre, oh tuer  
Moi j'aime trooooop

A : Je suis sorti (3) avec Shido (Bruits de mâchoires qui tombent… )  
G : Il est sorti avec Shido ! ô.O  
A : Je suis sorti avec Shido (Graaaaaand sourire)  
B : Il est sorti avec Shido (MDR)  
A : Je suis sorti avec Shido (Trèèès graaaaaand sourire)  
E & M : Il est sorti avec Shido ! TT.TT  
A : Je suis sorti avec Shido (Sourire faisant 10 fois le tour de sa tête)  
K & J : Il est sorti avec Shido  
En mission on s'est rencontré  
Il aime beaucoup les animaux  
Et j'ai décidé de l'inviter  
Arrivé dans un bon resto  
Il me dit j'aime pas les psychos. (Toujours avec le sourire, XD)

Refrain :  
Ah Shido, Ah Shido  
Il me rend marteau  
Ah Shido, Ah Shido  
Moi je l'aime trooooop

Je suis re-sorti avec Shido  
Il avait fini par craqué  
Il est si doux, il est si beau  
Puis j'aime ses beaux yeux étonnés  
J'aimerai toute ma vie Shido  
Et rien n'pourra m'en empêcher

Refrain :  
Ah Shido, Ah Shido  
Il m'a rendu marteau  
Ah Shido, Ah Shido  
Moi je l'aime trooooop

* * *

A la fin de la chanson, Akabane attendait le verdict, son regard se promena sur l'assemblée et ce qu'il vit le fit légèrement sourire :  
Ginji était pétrifié.  
Ban hésitait visiblement entre le foutage de gueule de Shido et son envie irrésistible de broyer la nuque de Jackal (Choix qu'aurait préféré notre psycho adoré, XD).  
Jubei & Kazuki applaudissait poliment.  
Heaven souriait, étant déjà au courant de l'idylle entre les deux bruns.  
Emishi & Madoka se consolait l'un l'autre de la perte de leur aimé, amour a sens unique, quoique pour Emishi, Kurôdo ne serai pas contre un ménage à trois… XD  
Quant à son mamour, ben… comment dire, il fulminait, et encore, c'était un doux euphémisme. Le tueur aux scalpels ne comprenait pas vraiment la colère de son p'tit Shido, après tout, cette chanson ne reflétait que la vérité. Quand ce dernier s'approcha de lui, l'attention de tous se posa sur eux.

Shido : Alors comme ça tu es sorti avec Ban & Ginji. Dit-il sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon (B & G : mais puisqu'on te dit que s'est faux)  
Akabane : Oui, mon p'tit Shido. (B & G : QUOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !)  
Shido : Et tu me dis ça comme ça !  
Akabane : Oui, mon p'tit Shido.  
Shido : Tu te foutrais pas d'ma gueule par hasard ?  
Akabane : Non, mon p'tit Shido /regard étonné, pourquoi es-tu énervé ?  
Shido : Tu m'avoues comme ça que tu es sorti avec des amis à moi (B : Hééééé ! J'suis pas ton pote moi !), et tu me pose la question ?  
Akabane : La première fois que je me suis battu avec Ginji, puis ensuite Ban, on était dehors, d'où le terme "sortir".

Bruits de mâchoires qui se fracassent par terre (Vont finir par avoir mal à force, XD).

Shido : C'est ça, rattrape toi aux branches.

Intérieurement, le beast master était quelque peu rassuré, car il savait que jamais Jackal ne lui mentirait.

Akabane : Je ne me rattrape qu'as toi. Lui dit-il en lui enlaçant la taille.

Re-fracassage de mâchoires.

Akabane : La prochaine chanson arrive, on la chante ensemble. /Sourire pervers/

Shido regarda son amour d'un air suspicieux puis regarda le titre de la chanson suivante avant de pâlir brusquement. Le titre étant…

A suivre…

* * *

Angie, contente : Aie enfin fini la 1ère chanson.  
Shido : Tu devais pas juste modifier les paroles ?  
Angie : Si, mais en regardant les chansons, j'me suis rendu conte que je pouvais les relier entre elles avec une petite histoire, donc voilà…  
Ban : Angie no baka, tu sais que j'ai failli avoir une attaque ! En plus t'as traumatisé Ginji.  
Angie : C'est vrai poussin ?  
Ginji, chibi eyes plein de larmes : Viiiiiiiiiiiii, je suis pas sorti avec Jackal !  
Angie : Je sais, tu appartiens cœur, corps & âme à Ban-chan et réciproquement.

Rougissement des 2 concernés.

Ban & Ginji : ANGIE !  
Angie : Vi, c'est moi. XD

Regards désespérés.

Angie : Comme ci s'était pas vrai, c'est comme Jubei & Kazuki /Mode tomate bien mûre enclenché pour les 2/ et Akabane /Sourire satisfait/ & Shido /Léger rougissement/. Enfin, j'suis contente.  
Ban & Ginji : Gné !  
Akabane, sourire entendu. (Ben vi, il sait de quoi je parle XD) :-)  
Shido, soupir désespéré (Il est courant aussi) : é.è  
Heaven, MDR (Idem) : XD  
Madoka, en larmes : TT.TT, mon Shido TT.TT. (Il est pas a toi, baka)  
Emishi, qui comprend rien : TT.TT, Shido avec Jackal, TT.TT  
Jubei, regard perplexe : ô.O  
Kazuki : Pourquoi dites-vous cela Angie-san ?  
Angie : Argh ! Sois sympa, Kazu-chan, enlève le san et arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être une grand-mère.  
Kazuki : Ok. Donc pourquoi dis-tu cela Angie ?  
Angie : Ben vi, je m'entraîne à traumatiser Ginji pour l'année prochaine, vu que c'est moi qui fais Akabane pour Epita. :-)  
Ginji, désespéré : Tasukete. /Mode chibi, se jette dans les bras de Ban-chan, qui en profite :-P/  
Angie : Pour ceux qui veulent savoir le pourquoi du comment, je ferais un post sur mon blog.  
Shido : C'est sur qu'y que toi pour le faire !  
Angie : Parce qu'on a la même classe ?  
Shido : Non.  
Angie : Parce qu'on est tous les deux irrésistibles ?  
Shido, lève les yeux au ciel : °Qu'est qu'il faut pas entendre.° Non.  
Angie : Parce que…  
Shido : Parce que vous êtes deux pervers psychopathes et…  
Angie : Perverse ! Moi, qui suis l'ange de l'innocence incarné sur Terre ! O.ô.  
Shido : Le démon de la perversion, oui !  
Angie : Arrête, tu me fais passer pour quoi maintenant ! Finis plutôt ton explication.  
Shido : Ben… Vous êtes vieux tous les deux. /Très grand sourire/.  
Angie : Toi, t'as passé trop de temps avec Machan.  
Akabane : Tu me trouve vieux mon p'tit Shido ?  
Shido : T'es plus tout jeune mamour. /Léger sourire sadique/ Tu tient plus la distance.  
Angie : Qu'est ce que je disais. /Désespérée/  
Akabane, regard lubrique et sourire pervers : je vais te montrer si je suis plus tout jeune et que je tiens plus la distance. /Attrape Shido, le met sur son épaule et s'en va/ J'en ai pour 2/3 heures et je reviens.  
Angie : Aka-chan, n'oublie pas que tu dois chanter. /Regarde Shido essayé de se libérer, grand sourire pervers/ Et évite de le faire trop crier, il doit chanter aussi.  
Akabane : Hai. /Même sourire sur les lèvres/.  
Shido, plus rouge que ça tu meure : AkAAAAAAAAAAAA, ANGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE.  
Angie : Amusez-vous bien. XD  
Reste du groupe : Gné !  
Angie : Bon, ben laissez-moi des reviews pour savoir si je continu le massacre ou pas, et pour avoir votre avis. Biiiiiiiiiiiz

* * *

(1) Dans le sens sortir dehors  
(2) Cf. note 1  
(3) Dans le sens sortir ensemble


	2. Fruit de la passion by Aka

Titre : Fruit de la passion by Aka pour son p'tit Shido (Qui chante le refrain)  
Base : Get Backers  
Disclamer : Pas à moi, boooouuuuh TT.TT  
Warning : Ceci est un slash, donc homophobe s'abstenir.  
Couples : AkaShi POWA, allusions au BanGinji et au JubeiKazuki

Résumé : Que se passe t'il lorsque le GB vont au karaoké et que Ginji invite tout le monde, y compris Akabane, et que ce dernier remanie les chansons à sa sauce. Ça donne, ben ça…

**

* * *

**

Fruit de la passion by Aka pour son p'tit Shido (Qui chante le refrain)

_I ja sinké cé lindi  
I lé pou nous aye travail  
Ou pa vié léve ou amouré  
An nous fé malélivé  
Parait-il leur matinal  
Apré on week end ki infernal  
Sé oh bitin fondamental (Mon animal)  
En ka senti vous toutouni  
Et moin minme en toutouni  
Caresse ar ka tranpoté moin  
On mannié transpo en kommin  
Ti boug la i bien coincé  
Ke aye content i malelivé  
A dan on sélé lése allé (Kontinié)_

Chéri tu me donnes ta passion  
Et je trouve ça fabuleux  
Je n'suis pas branché sentiments  
J'suis plutôt super amant (Sourire entendu, regarde Shido dans les yeux)  
Aujourd'hui tu vas oublier  
Tous les tocards qui n'ont pas assuré  
Y a pas que la fesse dans la vie (Laisse négligemment passer sa main sur ses fesses)  
Y a le sexe aussi (Se colle sensuellement à lui)

**Refrain : Shido  
**Vas-y Aka c'est bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon bon bon

Pour caresser tes p'tits seins (Passe un doigt le long de son torse)  
Pas besoin de me faire un dessin  
A pleines mains je prends tes hanches (Fais le mouvement)  
Et tu cesses de faire la planche  
Tiens voilà ton étalon  
Qui enlève son pantalon  
Et c'est avec émotion  
Que je touche au fruit de la passion

**Refrain : Shido  
**Vas-y Aka c'est bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon bon bon

A : Fruit de la passion  
S : J'aime quand tu touches  
A : Fruit de la passion  
S : Ah ! C'est super  
A : Fruit de la passion  
S : Oh ! Aka c'est génial  
A : Fruit de la passion  
S : Ton dessert mon amour  
A : Fruit de la passion  
A : Décidément c'est dément  
A : Fruit de la passion  
S : Quelle aventure !  
A : Fruit de la passion  
S : Ça me fait soupirer  
A : Fruit de la passion...  
S : Aaaaaah

**Refrain : Shido**  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon bon bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon  
Vas-y Aka c'est bon bon bon

* * *

Shido : HENTAAAAIIII.  
Akabane : Mais, mon p'tit Shido, ce n'est que la vérité.  
Ban, MDR : BRAVO.  
Heaven, idem : XD.  
Reste du groupe : Euh…  
Akabane : Bon, passons à la prochaine chanson.  
Ban : Eh ben, il est en forme scalpel-man /Acquiescement de la part de Ginji/  
Shido, repartant s'asseoir : Tu chante tout seul cette fois.  
Akabane, attrapant Shido par la taille : Reste là, cette chanson est pour toi.  
Shido, goutte de sueur derrière la tête : Pour… moi… encore… /S'inquiète/.  
Akabane, sourire tranquille, mais qui fait quand même flipper : Hai.  
Shido : Et c'est quoi le titre ?  
Akabane : C'est…

A suivre…

* * *

Angie : Je sais c'est sadique, mais je suis sympa, je vous ai mis les deux premiers chapitres, ça mérite des reviews, ne ?  
Shido : T'aurais mieux fais de t'abstenir.  
Angie : Tiens, t'es revenue ! Ca va, pas trop de mal à t'asseoir ! XD  
Shido, mode je-suis-une-tomate-bien-mûre enclenché : ANGIIIIIIIIIE !  
Angie : Vi, c'est comme ça que j'm'appelle /Shido désespéré/. Bon j'ai la flemme de faire un autre délire de fin (Sachant que le premier est quand même long :-P /Ne pense à rien, sifflote/ - Shido : HENTAIIIII). Donc reviews onegai. /Chibi eyes/


	3. Mon essentiel

Titre : Mon essentiel (Toujours chanté par Akabane :-P avec une petite aide de Shido)  
Base : Get Backers  
Disclamer : Pas à moi, boooouuuuh TT.TT  
Warning : Ceci est un slash, donc homophobe s'abstenir.  
Couples : AkaShi POWA, allusions au BanGinji et au JubeiKazuki

Résumé : Que se passe t'il lorsque le GB vont au karaoké et que Ginji invite tout le monde, y compris Akabane, et que ce dernier remanie les chansons à sa sauce. Ça donne, ben ça…

**

* * *

**

Mon essentiel (Toujours chanté par Akabane :-P avec une petite aide de Shido)

Je sais ton amour  
Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps (Doigts fins qui glisse le long d'un dos)  
Sentir son cou jour après jour  
J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore (Se colle de plus en plus à Shido)  
J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien (Sourire pervers & mouvement de hanche – rougissement de la part de Shido)  
J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles  
Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien  
Tout ne tient qu'a nous

Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes  
Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Celui que j'aimerais plus que personne (Regarde son p'tit Shido de façon intense droit dans les yeux)  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
S : Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne

Tu sais mon amour (Léger sourire tendre de la part de Shido)  
Tu sais les mots sous mes silences (Acquiescement de Shido)  
Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent  
J'ai à t'offrir des croyances  
Pour conjurer l'absence  
J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main (Prend la main de Shido, dont il caresse la paume avec son pouce)  
J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris  
Tiens, rien ne nous emmènes plus loin  
Qu'un geste qui revient

Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes  
Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Celui que j'aimerais plus que personne (Toujours le même regard)  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
S : Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
A : Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
S : Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne...

A : Je ferai de toi mon essentiel  
S : Mon essentiel  
A : Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
A & S : Qu'on s'appartienne

* * *

Ginji, larmes aux yeux : C'est trop, trop beau. /Se mouche/  
Ban : Pfff.  
Ginji, l'ignorant complètement : Vachement émouvant. /Jette un regard à Ban/ Y en a qui ont d'la chance. /Soupire/  
Ban, s'étranglant à moitié : Nani /Vois Ginji regarder Shido avec envie/ °Oh p£#$§, j'suis mal barré.°  
Ginji : Pauvre Akabane-san  
Les autres moins Akabane : Gné !  
Ginji : Ben vi, Akabane-san est vachement romantique, mais c'est pas le cas de Shido (Regard indigne de la part de ce dernier : Hé !), en ça il ressemble à Ban-chan, pas une once de romantisme. Pauvre Akabane-san.  
Ban : Héééé !  
Shido : Alors comme ça j'suis pas romantique ! J'vais vous prouvez le contraire ! Et je ressemble pas à l'homme-serpent.  
Ban : C'est clair, j'ai plus la classe que toi.  
Shido : C'est beau l'espoir (Sourire ironique)  
Ban, format SD : Quoi ! Tu m'cherche ?  
Kazuki, voulant éviter une bagarre : Shido, comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour nous prouver que tu peux être romantique ?  
Shido : En chantant…

A suivre

* * *

Angie : Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre. /Contente/.  
Shido : T'en as pas marre de couper comme ça !  
Angie : Ben ça laisse du suspense. /Sourire légèrement crispé/.  
Ban : Dis plutôt que tu sais pas quoi mettre comme chanson. /Sourire ironique/.

Tous les regards dirigés vers Angie.

Shido : C'est vrai ?  
Angie, regardant en l'air : Le ciel est beau aujourd'hui.

Goutte de sueur derrière la tête de tous les persos présent.

Ginji : Ano… Angie, on est à l'intérieur, y a pas de ciel. O.ô.  
Angie, pas démonter pour un sous : Il est joli le plafond. /Air d'intense réflexion/.

Air désespéré sur le visage de tous les persos.

Shido : C'est l'âge. /Air fataliste/.  
Angie : T'as vraiment passé trop de temps avec Machan é.è  
Shido :-)  
Angie : Bon, au lieu de me traiter de vielle, ce qui est tout à fait faux, aide-moi plutôt à répondre aux reviews, (Voyant les autres se tirer en catimini) c'est aussi valable pour vous !

Reviennent s'asseoir en boudant.

Angie : XD  
Ginji : Alors la 1ère review viens de Marion.  
Angie : Kikoo Marion. Suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est clair qu'il y a du foutage de gueule, mais c'est tellement drôle. Tu lis des fics au lieu de faire tes devoirs, pas bien (Dit celle qui tape ses fics pendant ses heure de travail. /Sifflote en regardant ailleurs/). Pour la voix d'Akachoupi, ben tu prend celle de l'anime mais en mieux et t'as le résultat :-P. En tout cas voilà la suite. Le BanGinji est prévu, j'ai quelques idée pour les chansons (B : NANI ! J'vais chanter moi ! – A : Vi, pour ton Ginji d'amour – G, des étoiles pleins les yeux : C'est vrai ça ? Merci Ban-chan. /Lui saute dessus pour lui rouler le patin du siècle/ – B : °Finalement c'est pas si mal°)  
Angie : Reviews suivante…  
…  
Angie : Review suivante ?…  
…  
…  
Regarde autour d'elle et voit Ban & Ginji trèèèèès occupé. /Bave/

Shido : Hèèèè ! Vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs

Les deux s'en vont.

Angie : NOOOON ! REVENEEEEZ !  
Shido : T'as encore des reviews.  
Angie, larmes aux yeux : Méchants, te boude. /Tirage de langue/ Na. /Lui tourne le dos/  
Shido, air fataliste : Ca lui réussi pas de prendre de l'âge. Enfin j'vais répondre à sa place.  
Angie : Même pas en rêve. /Lui arrache les reviews des mains/. Alors la suivante est de Draq. Ne t'inquiète pas, Shido va bientôt entrer en action et nous montrer tout son talent, qui n'est pas aussi grand que celui d'Aka-chan, mais quand même.  
Shido : Pffff, tu dis ça parce que c'est ton chouchou.  
Angie : Même pas, mon préféré c'est Ban suivit de trèèèès près par Ginji. /Sourire pervers/ Mais il vrai que j'adore Akachoupi, py toi aussi j't'aime bien, après tout t'es son mamour.  
Heaven : Hé ben, quand je vois ce qu'elle fait faire à ceux qu'elle aime bien, je plains ses préférés.

Approuvement de tête des persos.

Angie : Bon, suivante.  
Shido : Elle est de Babel…  
Angie : BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB'S. /Prise koala/ Interdit ce genre de chapitre ? (Pour ceux qui savent pas, j'avais mis une petite note demandant si quelqu'un voulais que les autres chantent, puis je l'ai remplacé par ce chapitre) Savait pas, tu sais moi et l'anglais… 'Fin bref, suis contente que tu trouve ça marrant. Faut pas croire, Aka-chan sais se lâcher, surtout si c'est moi qui écrit, XD.  
Shido : Enfin la meilleur pour la fin : Machan.  
Angie : Pfffff, tu dis ça parce que c'est elle qui va faire ton perso à Epita.  
Shido : Tu fais pareil avec mamour. /Sourire entendu/.  
Angie : Ok, 1 point partout. Alors pour le Jubei au regard perplexe, j'avais complètement zapper qu'il était aveugle, lol, disons un air perplexe, XD. Et on est pas vieux, pas vrai Aka-chan… Euh Akachoupi, pourquoi tu t'en part avec Shido sur ton épaule ?  
Akabane : Prouver que je suis loin d'être vieux. /Grand sourire pervers/.  
Angie : T'en as pour combien de temps ?  
Akabane : Je vais utiliser les 2 semaines que j'ai gagné. /Trèèèèèèèèèès grand sourire pervers/.  
Angie : OçO, j'peux venir ? Faudrait que je fasse le compte rendu de toute façon. /Même sourire pervers/.  
Akabane : Sans aucun problème.  
Shido : MAMOUR !  
Angie, ignorant complètement Shido : Tu permet que je finisse de répondre ?  
Akabane, faisant pareil : Hai.  
Shido, complètement désespéré : Mais euh… Tasukete… é.è.

Le reste du groupe préférant ne pas s'en mêler pour ne pas recevoir des scalpels de la part des 2 psychos.

Angie : Mach', t'aurais pas du dire que 3 heures c'était rien, pôôôve Shido. /Pas du tout en train de le plaindre, bien au contraire/. Pour Emishi, t'y auras droit pour Epita, lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore plein d'idée pour AkaShi, XD.  
Shido : TASUKETE !  
Angie : Bon Aka s'impatiente, on y va, vous raconterait, promis. Bisous. Bye. A bientôt. Et surtout oubliez pas les reviews…

Cours en format SD, après Aka et Shido.  
…  
…  
…  
Heaven : Bab's a raison, quand Angie est pas là, quel silence.

Les autres approuve.

Angie, de loin : Même pas vrai d'abord. XD


	4. Obsecion, Rien que pour toi

Titre : Obsecion/Rien que pour toi (première chanson de Shido :-), qui a crié ENFIN ?)  
Base : Get Backers.  
Disclamer : Pas à moi, boooouuuuh TT.TT  
Warning : Ceci est un slash, donc homophobe s'abstenir.  
Couples : AkaShi POWA, allusions au BanGinji et au JubeiKazuki. Emishi & Madoka bavant sur Shido. Vais peut-être trouver un mamour pour Emishi, j'vais pas le laisser tout seul pôvre bisho, bien qu'Akabane ne s'opposerai pas pour faire ménage à trois avec lui & son mamour ;-P.

Résumé : Ai-je encore besoin de le mettre ? Si vous en êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu les chapitres précédents, non ?

Note : J'ai oublié de le préciser lors des chapitres précédant, mais "Oh les filles" (Oh tuer - Oh Shido) chanté par Au bonheur des dames, "Fruits de la passion" chanté par Franky Vincent, "Mon essentiel" chanté par Emmanuel Moire, "Obsecion" chanté par Chicos Aventura & "Rien que pour toi" chanté par Nadiya, ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

**

* * *

**

Obsecion/Rien que pour toi

Shido : … Obsecion.  
Ginji : Je la connais pas.  
Shido : Je trouve que le refrain colle bien à Akabane.  
Ban : C'est quoi le refrain ?  
Shido : No, no es amor,  
Lo que tu sientes,  
Se llama un obsecion,  
Una ilusion en tu pensamiento,  
Que te hace hacer cosas,  
Asi funciona el corazon.  
_(Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour,  
Ce que tu ressens  
S'appelle obsession,  
Une illusion dans ta pensée  
Qui te fait faire des choses,  
C'est ainsi que fonctionne le cœur)  
_Tous les autres moins Akabane & Ban : Gné ?

Le beast master regardât son amant et vit dans son regard une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru y voir : une micro étincelle de tristesse. Elle ne dura qu'un millième de seconde et il fallait être très observateur (Genre avoir un microscope qui agrandit X 1.000.000.000 dans chaque oeil) ou s'appeler Fuyuku Shido, pour l'apercevoir.

Ginji : Ano… Shido, ça veut dire quoi ce que tu as chanté ?  
Ban grand sourire, ne laissant pas à Shido le temps de répondre : Il vient juste de dire à son "mamour", que les sentiments de ce dernier ne sont qu'illusions, que ce qu'il croit être l'amour n'est en vérité qu'obsession. Vachement romantique comme chanson, saru-machi (1). /Sourire ironique/  
Shido : Teme… Je vais…  
Ginji, prenant la main d'Akabane & la tapotant doucement (Il se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait, XD) : Pauvre Akabane-san, Shido te mérite pas. é.è  
Akabane, mettant son autre main sur celle de Ginji (Qui réalise toujours pas, lol), tout en souriant doucement : Merci, Ginji-kun.

Shido vit rouge à cette vision, attrapa le micro pour commencer à chanter. Ginji, se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il était, lâcha Akabane et courut se réfugier dans les bras de Ban.

Ginji, yeux larmoyant : Ban-chan, il m'fait peur Akabane-san. TT.TT  
Ban : Baka.  
Ginji : Mais euh…

* * *

Tu poses ton regard sur moi. (Akabane pose son regard sur Shido.)  
Mais je n'ose pas faire le premier pas. (A : Je le ferais pour toi, mon p'tit Shido.)  
Une chose et une seule à la fois. (A : Tu sais très bien que je peux faire plusieurs chose en même temps, mon p'tit Shido. /Regard pervers/)  
Parle-moi, sois délicat. (B : Akabane, délicat ? Il pète un câble l'homme-singe !)  
Je devine le désir que tu as. (Grand sourire d'Akabane.)  
Je domine le sentiment en moi. (A : Pas pour longtemps. /Très grand sourire/)  
Imagine ce qui me touchera. (A : Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te toucher, MON p'tit Shido. /Immense sourire & regard de tueur en direction de Madoka/ (Elle s'en fout, elle voit rien, XD))  
Etonne-moi, si tu restes avec moi. (A : Je t'étonnerais.)

Au fur et à mesure que tu m'explores. (A : J'aime t'explorer. /Sourire qui fait 10 fois le tour de la tête/)  
Tu découvres un monde que tu ignores. (A : Je le connais désormais.)  
Tu es sous l'emprise d'un charme, d'un sort. (A : Je suis sous TON charme.)  
Si tu restes avec moi.  
Sauras-tu me résister encore. (A : Et toi, le sauras-tu ?)  
Quels que soient la place et le décor.  
Dans ce face à face sans corps à corps. (A : Humm… Ton corps contre mon corps.)

Comme une lettre que je laisse.  
Un cri d'amour, un S.O.S. (A : J'aime tes cris. /Sourire pervers/)  
Montre un signe de faiblesse. (G : Un signe de faiblesse ? Akabane ? Ca va pas ensemble !)  
Une preuve d'amour et de tendresse. (B : Y avait quoi dans son verre ? O.ô)  
Et j'irai où tu iras ? Où tu voudras. (A : Où je veux ? Tu es sur ?. /Toujours le même sourire/)  
Rien que pour toi. (E : Et moi ? TT.TT)

Tu danses, tu tournes autour de moi. (Akabane se met à danser et tourner autour de lui (J'imagine la scène, MDRRRR), Shido reste stoïque.)  
Si intense et fragile à la fois. (B : Scalpel-man, fragile ? Je sais pas ce qu'il fume, mais c'est puissant ! ô.O)  
Tout commence et tout se finira. (A : Pour mieux recommencer, encore et encore.)  
Je suis l'appât, tu es la proie. (A : Oh oui, appâtes-moi !)  
Si je cède à la tentation. (A : Tu as déjà cédé.)  
Si j'avance dans ta direction. (A : Viens à moi.)  
Si je perds mon cœur et ma raison. (A, dansant toujours autour de son mamour : Tu ne les perdras pas puisque je les possède… Comme tu possèdes les miens. – G, reniflant : c'est bôôôôôôôôô… Snif – B : °J'suis mal barré°)  
Si tu reste avec moi.

Et quelle que soit l'épreuve que tu endures.  
J'aurai le remède à tes blessures. (A : C'est toi mon remède)  
Je serais la présence qui te rassure. (B : La présence qui te rassure ? Jackal, j'crois qu'elle est pas pour toi cette chanson !)  
Si tu restes avec moi.  
Il s'agit de nous deux au futur. (Shido pointant du doigt Akabane, puis lui-même)  
D'aller plus loin qu'une simple aventure.  
D'aimer en silence sans un murmure. (A : Tu n'es pourtant pas silencieux lorsque nous sommes ensemble. /Regard entendu avec toujours le même sourire pervers/ - B : Hentai ! - Regard noir de Shido leur intimant de se taire.)

Comme une lettre que je laisse.  
Un cri d'amour, un S.O.S.  
Montre un signe de faiblesse.  
Une preuve d'amour et de tendresse.  
Et j'irai où tu iras ? Où tu voudras.  
Rien que pour toi.

Comme une lettre que je laisse.  
Un cri d'amour, un S.O.S.  
Montre un signe de faiblesse.  
Une preuve d'amour et de tendresse.  
Et j'irai où tu iras ? Où tu voudras.  
Rien que pour toi.  
Rien que pour toi.

* * *

Silence…  
Grand silence…  
Très grand silence…  
Toute l'assistance regardait Shido, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Shido : Un problème ?  
Ban : Non, pourquoi ?  
Shido : Alors, pourquoi ce silence ?  
Heaven : On attend la suite.  
Shido : Quelle suite ?  
Ginji : Ben, Akabane-san t'as dédicacer trois chansons et toi une seule, donc on attend les suivantes.  
Shido : J'dois encore chanter ! 0.0  
Ginji, reprenant la main d'Akabane & la tapotant doucement (Il doit être maso, XD) : Pauvre Akabane-san, é.è.  
Shido : Gné !  
Ginji, l'ignorant royalement, les yeux larmoyants : Shido te mérite vraiment pas. Tu lui fais de super déclaration, contrairement à certain (Regard en coin vers Ban – B : °Et m$§°) et lui, ben… il assure pas.  
Akabane, mettant son autre main sur celle de Ginji (Qui réalise vraiment pas, lol), tout en souriant doucement (Comme d'hab' quoi, XD) : Merci, Ginji-kun.  
Shido commençant à s'énerver : Bon, chanson suivante.

Ginji regarda Akabane, puis la main de celui-ci, puis encore lui, puis encore sa main avant qu'il comprenne (Il en met du temps, ;-P), il lâcha Kurôdo et courut se réfugier de nouveau dans les bras de Ban.

Ginji : Ban-chan, il m'fait encore peur Akabane-san.  
Ban, le frappant sur la tête : Baka !  
Ginji : Mais… Ban-chan. é.è  
Ban, prenant Ginji dans ses bras (Faut bien qu'il en profite, ;-P) : Alors tu vas nous chanter quoi l'homme singe ?  
Shido, l'écoutant même pas, cherchant dans la liste une chanson : Non… Non… Pas celle-là… Non plus… Ah, celle-ci !  
Ban : C'est moi ou il m'a mis un vent !  
Heaven, pouffant : Non, t'as raison. XD  
Ban : Mais j'vais le tuer !  
Akabane, sortant ses scalpels : Tu veux faire quoi à mon p'tit Shido ?  
Ban, lâchant Ginji : Cette fois j'vais pas te louper scalpel-man !  
Shido, les ignorant totalement & se préparant à chanter : Chanson 26…  
Ban, se ramassant par terre : Gné !  
Akabane, pas surpris du tout (Enfin si, mais c'est intérieur, ça se voit pas, il garde la classe quoi, XD) : …  
Ginji : Tu chantes quoi cette fois ?  
Shido : C'est…

A suivre…

* * *

Angie : Finiiiiiiiii. /Contente/  
Ban : C'est pas trop tôt ! è.é  
Angie, perplexe : T'es si pressé que ça de chanter ! O.ô  
Ban : Mais ça va pas, non ! Je chanterai pas.  
Angie, sourire sadique : T'es sur ?  
Ban, un éclair de défi au fond des yeux : Même pas peur !

Pointe quelque chose derrière lui. Ban se retourne et voit Ginji en larmes.

Ginji : Ban-chan y m'aime plus, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiin. TT.TT  
Ban, le prenant dans ses bras : Mais non, baka. Qu'est ce que tu raconte comme bêtises ?  
Ginji : Tu veux pas me chanter de chanson, TT.TT.  
Ban, se tournant vers Angie : Tu vois ce que t'as fais avec tes c£$$§µs !  
Angie : C'est toi qui as dis que tu chanterais pas. /Hausse les épaules/.  
Ban : Et je le maintiens.  
Ginji, repoussant Ban : T'es méchant Ban-chan.  
Angie, prenant Ginji dans ses bras en souriant doucement : Viens là poussin. /Voyant Ginji immobile/ Un problème ? Tu veux pas que je te console ?  
Ginji, pétrifié, regardant Angie : Si, bien sur. Mais arrêtes de sourire, tu me rappelles Akabane-san. é.è  
Angie : Désolé, l'habitude. /Continue de sourire/  
Ginji : ANGIE !  
Angie : Vi, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. :-P  
Heaven : Désespérante !

Acquiescement de la part des autres.

Ban, arrachant Ginji des bras d'Angie : Pas touche ! Propriété privée !  
Ginji : Gné !  
Angie, reprenant Ginji : Laisse le tranquille, t'es même pas capable d'assurer avec lui !  
Ban, format SD, écartant Ginji : Tu me cherche !  
Angie : Pas besoin, je t'ai en face de moi.

Goutte de sueur derrière la tête des autres persos (Sauf Akabane, qui préfère s'occuper de son p'tit Shido).

Ban : OMAE O KORUSU !  
Angie : Si tu me tue, plus de fic.  
Ban, sourire sadique : Justement !  
Angie, sourire encore plus sadique : Ok, mais alors plus de Ginji !  
Ban : GNE !  
Angie : Ben, si y a plus de fic, tu chante plus, tu m'suis ?  
Ban : Hai, c'est le but de l'opération.  
Angie : Si tu chante plus, plus de déclaration pour Ginji. Donc il te fait la gueule à vie, et se console dans les bras d'un autre. /Très grand sourire/ Pas vrai Ginji ?

Acquiescement de la part de Ginji qui se planque derrière Angie.

Angie : Même que c'est Aka-chan qui s'en occupera. Hein, Akachoupi ?  
Akabane : Hai.  
Shido & Ban : NANI !  
Ginji : Gloups.  
Shido : AKABANE KURÔDO ! J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION !  
Ban : Ginji, me dis pas que t'es d'accord pour aller avec scalpel-man !  
Akabane, attrapant Shido & Ginji par les épaules : Pourquoi pas ? On ne fait pas de jolis couples tous les trois. /Sourire tranquille/  
Angie, bavant devant les trois bishos : A trois c'est pas des couples, Aka-chan, mais un trio !  
Akabane, sourire encore plus grand : Mais si on dit couple, regarde :  
-Shido & moi, ça fais un couple  
-Ginji & moi, un deuxième couple.  
Angie, léger sourire : Et Ginji & Shido, un troisième couple, c'est ça ?  
Shido & Ban : NANI !  
Akabane : Iie.  
Tous les autres, sauf Angie : Pourquoi ?  
Akabane : Shido n'est qu'à moi et à moi seul. /Sort ses scalpels & le sourire tranquille qui fait flipper/ N'est ce pas ?  
Les autres, moins Shido, Angie, Ban & Ginji : Hai.  
Shido : Et depuis quand je…

Akabane ne laissa pas finir son amant, préférant le faire taire d'un baiser passionné. Puis le prenant à part, il lui expliqua ses motivations.

Akabane : Angie m'a demandé un petit service, pour aider Ginji et faire en sorte que Ban chante pour lui.  
Shido perplexe, très perplexe : Elle te demande un service et tu t'exécute ? Tu fais dans l'humanitaire maintenant ? O.ô  
Akabane : Mais non, mais c'est quand même elle qui fait mon cosplay et… /Voit le regard de Shido disant : Mais bien sur, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre/ Un problème mon p'tit Shido ?. /Sourire innocent/  
Shido : Te fout pas de ma gueule !  
Akabane : Jamais mon p'tit Shido.  
Shido : Alors… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
Akabane : Angie m'a promis que si je l'aidais, elle ferait un fic lemon, où je ferais tout ce que je veux avec toi. /Très grand sourire pervers/  
Shido : NANIIIII !  
Angie surgissant de nul part: Hé vi. /Même sourire qu'Aka-chan/  
Shido : ANGIE ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de lemon ?  
Angie : J't'explique : Fallait rendre Ban jaloux, donc j'ai du demander à Aka-chan s'il voulait bien m'aider, en échange d'un lemon où il aurait les pleins pouvoirs. Après tout, tout travail mérite salaire, non ?  
Shido : C'est sur. Mais pourquoi Jackal ! Pourquoi pas Kazuki ou Jubei, par exemple ?  
Angie, se tournant vers les sus-nommés avec un regard perplexe, puis vers Shido : T'as fumé quoi ?  
Shido : Rien, pourquoi ?  
Angie : Kazuki ou Jubei ?. /Regard perplexe/ C'est pas crédible, Jubei appartient corps & âme à Kazuki, jamais il ne ferait ça, quant à Kazuki, tu le vois faire du rentre dedans à Ginji, toi ?  
Shido : C'est vrai que vu comme ça.  
Angie : Puis Jubei m'aurait épinglée si j'avais demandé ça à Kazuki.  
Shido : OK, je te l'accorde. Et pourquoi pas Emishi ?  
Angie : MDR, il bave sur toi, par sur Ginji. ;-P  
Akabane, prenant Shido par la taille : Propriété privée !  
Shido : Hééé ! (Il se dégage pas pour autant, XD)  
Angie : PTDR.  
Shido : Et Madoka ?  
Angie : Faut rendre Ban jaloux, pas lui faire peur !  
Shido : C'est sympa pour Ginji !  
Angie : C'est sur, le pauvre, être obligé de faire semblant de bien vouloir sortir avec Madoka. Brrrr, ça me donne la chaire de poule.  
Shido : ANGIE !  
Angie : Bah, quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?  
Shido, désespéré : Laisse tomber. Et pour Heaven ?  
Angie : Elle sort avec Natsumi.  
Shido : OK, et Natsu… NANI !  
Angie : T'étais pas au courant ? ô.O. C'est Ginji qui me l'a dit.  
Shido : 0.0  
Angie, agitant sa main devant les yeux de Shido : T'es encore vivant ?  
Shido : Heaven & Natsumi ! O.ô  
Angie : Hé oui.  
Shido : Et c'est Ginji qui te l'a dit ! Comment il l'a su ?  
Angie : Ben… Comment dire…  
Shido : Accouche !  
Angie : En fait, il voulait demander un service à Heaven et il les a surpris dans une position… assez… compromettante, je dirais.  
Shido, imaginant la scène : Je vois. /Rougit/  
Angie : MDR  
Shido : Bon, revenons en au cas Ban/Ginji. Il reste qui ?… Kagami.  
Angie : Tu me vois aller lui demander ça toi !  
Shido : C'est vrai.  
Angie : En plus, il a un mamour de prévu, XD.  
Shido : Ah bon ! ô.O. Qui ?

Chuchote le nom à l'oreille.

Shido : NANI !  
Angie : Ben quoi ! Faut bien le caser lui aussi. Pas vrai Akachoupi ?  
Akabane : Hai. /Il était déjà au courant/  
Shido : Tu savais et tu m'as rien dit !  
Angie : Il pouvait pas.  
Shido : Gné !  
Angie : S'il te disait quoi que se soit, je lui ai dit que j'écrirai une fic où il n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir, qu'il se retrouverait enfermé dans une cage, pendant que toi tu filerais le parfait amour avec Madoka.  
Shido : NAAAAAANIIIIIIIIII ! Et t'es encore vivante ? Tu te fais vieux mamour. /Sourire ironique/  
Akabane : Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir.  
Angie : Je confirme, j'étais là pour prendre des notes. XD  
Shido : Perverse ! Ca m'explique pas pourquoi t'es encore en vie !  
Angie : Ben, je lui ai dit que s'il me tuait, je pourrais pas écrire le lemon que je lui avais promis, de toute façon, il était plus occupé à te faire crier qu'autre chose, MDR.  
Shido : AAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE !  
Angie : Oui, c'est moi.  
Shido, désespéré & se prenant la tête dans les mains: Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve.  
Angie : XD  
Shido : Revenons en au cas Ban/Ginji.  
Ginji : Vi.  
Shido : Tiens, t'es là toi ?  
Angie : Ben, il tient pas à se faire broyer la nuque par son mamour en colère. /Acquiescement de la part de Ginji/. Puis ça fait enrager Ban, regarde.

Les quatre comploteurs se tournèrent vers le reste du groupe, et ils purent voir qu'effectivement Ban fulminait de rage, avant de continuer leur discussion.

Shido : MDR, bien fait pour lui.  
Angie : Donc ça te gène plus qu'Aka-chan m'aide. /Sourire innocent/  
Shido, s'arrêtant de rire : M$£¤$, j'avais oublié.  
Angie : XD… Alors t'es ok ?  
Shido : Si ça fait enrager l'homme-serpent, j'suis partant, mais Ginji, je te préviens, pas touche. /Attrape Akabane par la taille/ Propriété privée !  
Angie : J'te savais pas aussi possessif ! ô.O  
Shido, grand sourire carnassier : Qu'est ce tu crois.  
Akabane, se serrant encore plus contre son mamour : Humm…  
Angie, bavant : Bon, il serrait peut-être temps de retourner voir les autres et répondre aux reviews. /Regarde Akabane attraper Ginji par la taille, celui-ci se figeant/ Ginji, est l'air plus détendu, sinon ça sera pas crédible et Ban te chantera pas de chanson. /Ginji, se détend… un peu, XD/  
Shido : Parce que tu crois que ça peut l'être ?  
Angie : Tu veux que je te donne des preuves ?. /Signe négatif de la part de Shido/. Bon, on y va ?

Pendant ce temps le reste du groupe regardait le quatuor comploter.

Kazuki : Que font Akabane-san et Shido ?  
Heaven : Je crois qu'ils sont en train de s'expliquer. XD  
Kazuki : Shido à l'air perplexe.  
Heaven : Oui… Tiens j'ai l'impression qu'il se met en colère… /Acquiescement de Kazuki/… Que fait Angie ?  
Kazuki : Je crois qu'elle écoute ce qu'il raconte… (Shido : NANIIIII !…) Elle a surpris Shido. (Shido : ANGIE !…)… Il a l'air en colère contre elle.  
Heaven, acquiesçant : Oui… Tiens, elle se tourne vers nous… Jackal est vachement possessif. XD… (Shido : … NANI !)… Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a dit, regarde, on dirait une statue.  
Kazuki : Oui… Maintenant, il est rouge tomate, mais de quoi parle t'il ?  
Heaven : Tu peux pas lancer tes fils pour écouter ?  
Kazuki : Ben… Avec Akabane-san dans le coin, je préfère éviter. :-)… (Shido : NAAAAAANIIIIIIIIII !) Il a l'air étonner, j'ai l'impression qu'il se moque d'Akabane-san.  
Heaven : Oui… En même temps, Jackal n'a pas l'air de le prendre mal… (Shido : AAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE !)... J'ai l'impression qu'il est désespéré.  
Kazuki : Je crois aussi… Ginji se mêle à la conversation.  
Heaven : Je comme l'impression que Shido n'avait même pas vu qu'il était là, XD… Tiens, ils regardent dans notre direction, Shido est MDR. /Regarde l'endroit, ou plutôt la personne, que notre quatuor de comploteur regarde/ Je comprends, regarde Ban.  
Kazuki, regardant Ban, puis se tournant à nouveau vers Heaven : C'est clair… Woé, Shido aussi est vachement possessif. 0.0  
Heaven : Jackal attrape Ginji par la taille, ça a pas l'air de lui plaire… Je sais pas ce que lui a dit Angie, mais ça va mieux… Tiens, ils reviennent.  
Ban, énervé : Ca y est, vous avez fin de comploter ?  
Angie lui mettant un vent total : Bon, il est temps de répondre aux reviews, non ?  
Ban, encore plus énervé : JE VAIS LA TUER !  
Akabane, lâchant Shido & Ginji et se mettant devant Angie (Il y tient à son lemon, MDR) : Iie.  
Ban, sourire carnassier : Dégage Scalpel-man.  
Ginji, s'interposant (Il tient à sa chanson, PTDR) : Arrête Ban-chan, s'il te plait. /Chibi eyes/  
Ban, partant bouder dans son coin : Pffff  
Angie : Merci Ginji-kun, Aka-chan. Bon passons aux reviews.  
Shido : Il serait peut-être temps… (Angie : Pffff) La première est de Shihodo.  
Angie : Tiens, c'est marrant ce pseudo, si on enlève le "ho" du milieu, ça donne Shido, XD.  
Shido : Désespérante. é.è  
Angie : Ok, c'est bon… AKABANE POWA, suis d'accord avec toi, t'aime l'AkaShi, bienvenue au club, lol. Sinon tu préfères l'Aka-Kazu. /Regarde les persos concerné, perplexe/. Ah… euh pourquoi pas, chacun ses goûts, c'est assez original comme couple, XD. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que la suite aussi. Pour les commentaires entre parenthèse, tu vas être servi pour ce chapitre ;-P. Bizzzz.  
Kazuki : La suivante est de Melusine2.  
Angie : Tu adores ? Cool. Ban chanter pour Ginji ?. /Regarde le dit concerné bouder/ On devrait pouvoir s'arranger. Pour Ginji, c'est prévu aussi. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite. Pour la première chanson, tu as ta réponse dans la note du haut :-). Bizzzzz.  
Heaven : Et la dernière est de Intoccabile.  
Angie : Heureuse que ça te plaise, comme tu vois, je continu sur ma lancée, XD. Bizzzz.  
Shido : Tu te rends compte que tes délires de fin sont de plus en plus longs !  
Angie, sourire pervers : Je sais…  
Shido : Mais que… /Répétant la phrase mentalement/… HENTAI !  
Angie : Pardon, je le referais plus. /Croise les doigts dans son dos/ Voulez-vous que je continu le massacre ? Une seule solution : REVIEWS. Sachant que le prochain chapitre est à moitié fais, il arrivera plus vite avec, XD. Puis il faut convaincre Ban de chanter. /Acquiescement de la part de Ginji/. A bientôt. Kisous à tous.

* * *

(1) L'homme singe.


	5. Je t'aime encore

Titre : Je t'aime encore (Deuxième chanson de Shido, va t'il faire mieux que son mamour ?)  
Base : Get Backers.  
Disclamer : Pas à moi, boooouuuuh TT.TT  
Warning : Ceci est un slash, donc homophobe s'abstenir.  
Couples : AkaShi POWA, BanGinji et JubeiKazuki. Emishi & Madoka bavant sur Shido. Quoique, pour Emishi, il va avoir son mamour a lui. Les paris sont lancés, qui est-ce ? XD. D'autre persos vont faire leur apparition, s'il y en a que vous voulez voir chanter une seule solution : REVIEWS ;-P

Résumé : Ai-je encore besoin de le mettre ? Si vous en êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu les chapitres précédents, non ?

Note : "Je t'aime encore" chanté par Natasha St-Pier, ne m'appartient pas.

**

* * *

**

Je t'aime encore

Je t'aime encore  
Je t'aime encore

Quand le soleil tombe en fin d'après-midi  
Les rues de la ville tremblent  
Je tire les rideaux, et la nuit me dit  
Que nous serons ensemble (A : Ensemble, toute la nuit. /Sourire pervers/)

Et j'entends tes pas  
Qui s'approchent de moi (Akabane s'approche de son p'tit Shido.)  
Et là c'est moi qui tremble  
Le son de ta voix  
Qui m'appelle tout bas (A : Mon p'tit Shido.)  
Soudain tu es là (A : Je serai toujours là pour toi. – G : Akabane-san est vachement romantique. é.è – B : Pfffff.)

Je t'aime encore (A : Encore et toujours.)  
Je t'aime encore

Tu fais le café, je refais le lit (A : Pour mieux le défaire.)  
Et tu m'appelles gourmand (A : Tu es toujours très gourmand, mon p'tit Shido. /Très grand sourire pervers/)  
Mais le bonheur se cache au fond de tes yeux améthyste  
Et moi j'en redemande (A : Encore et encore.)

Et tu chantes tout bas (Akabane fredonne doucement.)  
J'écoute ta voix  
Encore une fois je tremble  
Quand je suis à toi (A : Et quand je suis EN toi.)  
Le bonheur crie de joie (A : Et toi tu cris de plaisir.)  
De nous voir ensemble (A : Pour toujours – E & M : TT.TT)

J'approche d'un pas (Shido s'avance vers son mamour.)  
Tu m'ouvres les bras (Akabane ouvre les bras & enlace Shido & le regarde droit dans les yeux)  
Tu es toujours là (A : Forever and ever)

Amour de ma vie (A : Comme tu es le mien. – G : C'est bôôôôôôôôôô… Snif. /Se mouche/)  
Encore un jour, une nuit (A : Et même toute la vie, si tu le veux.)  
J'veux être avec toi (A : Moi aussi)

Je t'aime encore  
Je t'aime encore (A : Ai shiteru)

* * *

A la fin de la chanson, Akabane ne laissant pas le temps à Shido de dire un seul mot, lui donnât un long et profond baiser passionné.

Ban : Si on vous déranger, faut nous le dire !  
Emishi : TT.TT  
Heaven : MDR.  
Ginji : Y en a qu'on de la chance. /Soupir/  
Ban : Je peux faire mieux si tu veux.

Le brun s'approchât de l'empereur de la foudre, pour l'enlacer avant de l'embrasser, mais Ginji l'interrompit dans son approche.

Ginji, les yeux plein d'étoile : C'est vrai, tu vas chanter pour moi !  
Ban, s'étranglant à moitié : Nani ! C'est à ça que tu pensais ?  
Ginji : Pas toi ? é.è  
Shido : MDR.  
Ban, voulant éviter une crise de larmes de la part de Ginji : Dis Saru-machi, on attends la suite. T'en es qu'à deux chansons.  
Shido : Ne t'inquiète pas, l'homme-serpent, c'est prévu.  
Ban : Pffff.  
Akabane : C'est vrai mon p'tit Shido ?  
Shido : Oui, mamour. Celle-là, on la chante ensemble.  
Akabane : Quel est le titre ?  
Shido : C'est…

A suivre

* * *

Angie : Déjà le 5ème chapitre, petit à petit, ça avance. :-)  
Shido : Tu devais pas t'arrêter à mon essentiel ?  
Angie : Si, mais j'voulais aussi te faire chanter, puis les autre aussi, pas qu'Akachoupi, même si au départ, c'était prévu comme ça.  
Ban : Ben t'aurais pu t'abstenir.  
Angie : Tiens, tu boude plus toi ? Tu t'es décider à chanter alors ?  
Ban : Même pas en rêve !  
Angie, sourire sadique : T'es sur ?  
Ban, air de défi sur le visage : Certain.  
Angie : Ok, bon Aka-chan, tu chanteras à Ginji la chanson que Ban devait lui chanter.  
Akabane : Hai.  
Angie, se tournant vers Ginji : Ca te va poussin ?  
Ginji, les yeux pleins d'étoiles (Il s'est entraîner très dur (Hum /Auréole au-dessus de la tête/ Je ne pense à rien – S : Hentai !) pour y arriver) : Viiiiii  
Ban : Hé, Saru-machi, ça te gène pas !  
Shido : Si ça peut te faire enrager, aucun problème.  
Ban : Je vais te tuer !  
Kazuki, voulant encore éviter une bagarre : Et c'est quoi la chanson ?  
Angie : C'est… (Faut ménager le suspense ;-P)  
Ban : NANIIIIII ! Il est hors de question que scalpel-man chante ça à Ginji.  
Angie : Donc tu vas lui chanter ?. /Sourire innocent/  
Ban, grommelant : On verrat… Peut-être…  
Angie : Bon, c'est pas tout à fait ça, mais c'est un début.  
Ginji, à l'oreille d'Angie : Merci.  
Shido : Et si tu répondait aux reviews.  
Angie : ok.  
Shido : Alors la première est de Shihido.  
Angie : Kikoo. Et oui, tu est le premier a reviewer ce 4ème chapitre. Tu n'y attendais plus ! Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, mais comme tu peux le voir, la suite arrive très vite. Et oui Ban-chan est jaloux, mais là il boude. Pour ton pseudo, ce n'est pas voulu ? Je l'aime bien, je le trouve original. Alors comme ça, Angie te fait penser à angine, sympa.  
Shido : Et encore, je préfère avoir une angine que toi. XD  
Angie, l'ignorant royalement : Enfin, ça m'a bien fait rire.  
Shido : … ô.O C'est moi ou elle m'ignore ?  
Angie : Tu aimes les Aka possessif et les lemon, XD. Bienvenue au club.  
Heaven : C'est officiel, elle t'ignore, MDR.  
Shido : … Teme…  
Angie : Alors comme ça tu connais Marion. T'as vu Akachoupi, il connaît not'fille. :-)  
Akabane : Hai.  
Les autres : Gné !  
Shido : KURÔDO AKABANE ! J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION !  
Angie : En fait, j'ai découvert y a pas longtemps que Marion était la fille d'Aka-chan, donc la mienne, puisque je fais son cosplay :-P  
Shido : Et t'as découvert "ça" comment ?  
Angie : Ben, quand elle m'as dit qu'elle s'amusait à tailler son crayon avec un scalpel, XD.  
Shido : Je vois. Et la mère ?  
Angie, trop sérieuse pour être honnête : Ben… Toi, et donc Mach' puisqu'elle fait ton cosplay.  
Shido : NANI !  
Angie : MDR. Enfin bref. Revenons aux reviews.  
…  
…  
Angie : Faut tout faire soi-même ici. La suivante est de Sylerna. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Tu es pour le AkaGin, suis pas contre, mais je préfère le BanGinji et l'AkaShi. Mais c'est une idée vais peut-être faire une fic avec ce couple.  
Shido & Ban : NANI !  
Angie, leur mettant un vent : T'es d'accord poussin ? Akachoupi ?  
Ginji : °Gloups° Ha… Hai  
Akabane : Hai.  
Ban : GINJI !  
Shido : AKABANE !  
Angie : PTDR. Vous avez qu'à assurer avec vos mamours.  
Shido : Hé, moi j'assure !  
Angie : C'est sur que c'est mieux que Ban, mais c'est pas encore ça. Aka a fait mieux que ça, XD.  
Shido : J'ai pas fini.  
Angie : Ok, j'ai rien dit, mais pour Ban, j'ai raison.  
Shido : C'est clair.  
Ban : Héééé !  
Angie : Je retirerai mes paroles quand tu auras assuré avec Ginji.  
Ban : Groumph.  
Akabane attrapant Shido & Ginji par la taille : Moi je trouve que c'est très bien comme ça. /Grand sourire/  
Angie, grand sourire sadique : Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire les mecs, XD. Bon review suivante.  
Shido : Elle est de Marion.  
Angie : Tiens tu a repris ton poste ?. /Acquiescement de la part de Shido/ Donc, c'est Marion, MA FIILLEE, MDR. Merci pour les applaudissements, comme tu vois Shido a de la ressource :-). Pour Ban, faut arriver à le convaincre, sinon Akachoupi veut bien se dévoué, XD.  
Shido : Mouais. Je vois ça.  
Ban : Grrrr. /Boude/  
Angie : Reviews suivante.  
Shido : Elle est de Kana Kogarashi.  
Angie : Heureuse que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite aussi. Et c'est pas encore fini ;-P.  
Heaven : Je crains le pire.  
Angie : Mais non, puis toi aussi tu vas chanter, XD.  
Heaven, blasé : Qu'est ce que je disait.  
Angie : Lol, bon ayant fait un délire assez long dans le chapitre précédent, j'vais arrêter là. Faut que j'arrive à convaincre Ban de chanter. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;-). Au fait, petit concours, qui est le mamour d'Emishi ? Un court one-shot pour le premier qui trouve.  
Shido : T'as pas assez de one-shot à faire ?. /Regard ironique/  
Angie : J'dois être maso, ça doit être à force de te fréquenter, XD.  
Shido : Héééé.  
Angie : MDR. Kisous à tous. Bye.


	6. Eternellement

Titre : Eternellement**  
**Base : Get Backers.  
Disclamer : Pas à moi, boooouuuuh TT.TT  
Warning : Ceci est un slash, donc homophobe s'abstenir.  
Couples : AkaShi POWA, BanGinji et JubeiKazuki. Emishi & Madoka bavant sur Shido. Quoique, pour Emishi, il va avoir son mamour a lui. Vous le serez en lisant les reviews, XD. D'autre persos vont faire leur apparition, s'il y en a que vous voulez voir chanter une seule solution : REVIEWS ;-P

Résumé : Ai-je encore besoin de le mettre ? Si vous en êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu les chapitres précédents, non ?

Note : "Eternellement" chanté par Tragédie, ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Eternellement** (Ils chantent toute la chanson, face à face, en se regardent droit dans les yeux et se tenant par la main.)**  
**  
S : Maintenant qu'on se connait mieux qu'avant (A : C'est sur. /Sourire entendu/)  
Je peux te faire part de mes sentiments  
Nos cœurs se sont rapprochés (A : Ainsi que nos corps. /Sourire pervers/)  
Je désire le toucher (A : Je TE désir)  
Et te prouver malgré tout  
Que nos différences (A : Nous rapproche)  
Ne furent que délivrance

A : Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre (S : C'est l'âge, XD.)  
Mais aujourd'hui je sais ce que j'éprouvais (S : je le sais aussi.)  
Quand tu me dis que je suis  
Celui que t'as choisi (S : Pour l'éternité. – G : Shido aussi est vachement romantique… Snif. TT.TT – B : °Et m$£µ$°)  
Mon coeur s'emballe  
Sous ton charme (S : Et moi, du tien.)  
Je n' peux te dire "bye bye"

Refrain (Ensemble) :  
Tu es celui que j'ai toujours recherché  
Ce que mon coeur a toujours désiré  
La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps  
Toujours ensemble  
Eternellement

A : J'ai fais mon choix (S : Moi aussi.)  
Il ne reste que toi (S : Et toi.)  
Déclarer ma flamme  
Ne suffirais pas  
Je veux te montrer tout ce qu'il y a en moi (S : Je veux tout connaître de toi.)

S : Tu as bouleversé  
Toute mon existence  
Je n' peux pas demeurer dans le silence (A : Jaime quand tu n'es pas silencieux. /Toujours le même sourire pervers/)  
Quand je te verrai  
Il me faudra trouver la force  
De te dire tout ça… (A : Dis moi tout.)

Refrain (Ensemble) :  
Tu es celui que j'ai toujours recherché  
Ce que mon coeur a toujours désiré  
La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps  
Toujours ensemble  
Eternellement

S : Prends le même chemin que moi  
A : Jamais se séparer  
S : Vieillir au près de toi  
A : Je l'ai toujours désiré

Refrain (Ensemble) : x2  
Tu es celui que j'ai toujours recherché  
Ce que mon coeur a toujours désiré  
La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps  
Toujours ensemble  
Eternellement

Ils finir la chanson sur un long et profond (hum), baiser langoureux. Lorsqu'ils finir par se séparer, ils se tournèrent vers leur auditoire pour avoir leur réactions.  
Ban se balançait d'avant en arrière en se tenant la tête, marmonnant quelque chose qui semblait être : Je suis dans la m$£§ !!! en lançant de léger coup d'œil vers Ginji.  
Ce dernier hésitait visiblement entre l'admiration devant une tel déclaration & la jalousie (Ben vi, il veut la même).  
Heaven souriait largement, contente que Shido se soit enfin lâcher.  
Les autres était admiratifs, applaudissant grandement ce couple si particulier. Ils furent interrompu par un Ginji en larmes qui se précipitât dans les bras d'Akabane lui plantant un gros bisou sonore sur la joue (je le répète, il est maso, XD). A cette vue, Shido senti une énorme colère monté en lui, et il était près à envoyer l'empereur de la foudre ad patres, lorsque ce dernier se jetât sur lui pour lui faire subir le même sort que Jackal (là, c'est plus être maso, c'est être suicidaire, lol).  
L'homme aux scalpels était à deux doigts (ne pense à rien… trois c'est mieux… désolé), de découpé le raiten en cubes, lorsque celui-ci se mit à parler :

Ginji, les yeux humides : C'était bôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô. /Se mouche/. Shido, je te savais pas comme ça, Akabane à de la chance de t'avoir… Et réciproquement.

Après ça, il les attrapa tous les deux par le cou pour les serrer contre lui. C'est en les lâchant qu'il se rendit compte qu'une personne ne participait pas aux applaudissements… Le regard remplis de tristesse qu'il croisa le fit se figer sur place. Les autres, étonnés de sa réaction, se tournèrent pour voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Ils eurent la même réaction que lui face à ces yeux tristes.  
La personne à qui ils appartenaient, se leva pour prendre le micro et choisir une chanson, le titre étant…

A suivre…

* * *

Angie : Enfin fini. Contente  
Ban : C'est sur, depuis le temps que t'es dessus /Sourire ironique/  
Angie : Mais, mais, mais euuuh… Réfléchie. De toute façon, c'est entièrement ta faute. /Grand sourire innocent/  
Ban : ô.O, comment ça !!!!  
Angie : Ben comme tu veux pas chanter /Acquiescement de la par de Ban/, il a fallu que je trouve qui allait chanter la prochaine chanson et…  
Ban, l'interrompant : T'avais qu'a finir avec cette chanson.  
Angie, ignorant l'intervention : Au début je voulais faire chanter soit Natsumi…  
Natsumi : Moi ?!  
Angie : Vi, toi, lol. Soit Heaven…  
Heaven : Moi ?!  
Angie, levant les yeux au ciel : Oui, toi. Bref, mais je n'arrivais pas à enchainer sur elles, donc je n'arrivais pas à finir le chapitre.  
Ban : Et alors ?  
Angie : Ben Mamour m'a donné une idée d'une chanson, pendant les vacances, en disant que ça irait très bien à la suite de celle-ci (vous me donnerez votre avis).  
Ban : Ouais… Mais elle te l'a donné y à 2 mois, t'as foutu quoi pendant ce temps là !!!  
Angie : Pas eu le temps, pas motivé… Enfin, le principal, c'est que la suite soit là:-).  
Ban : Mouais… Et pourquoi t'as coupé comme ça ?  
Angie : Pour ménager le suspense. /Y croit très fort/  
Ban : Mais bien sur, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. En fait tu sais pas qui faire chanter ensuite, voilà la vérité. /Grand sourire ironique/  
Natsumi : C'est vrai ?  
Angie : Tsss, langue de vipère, bien sur que je sais qui va chanter ensuite. /Grand sourire sadique/ Enfin bref, passons au réponse de reviews.  
…  
Angie, regardant les persos essayer de se tirer en douce : Même pas en rêve, soit y à un volontaire, soit c'est moi qui choisi /Sourire de plus en plus sadique/  
Persos, moins Aka : J'aime pas quand elle souris comme ça é.è.  
Angie, tapant du pied : Alors… J'attends…  
…  
…  
Angie : Ok. Am.Stram.Gram.Ca.Sera.Toi.Qui.M'aideras.Au.Bout.De.Trois.1.2.3… C'est toi, XDDDD.  
Ban : Poooooooooooourrrrrrrrquooooooooooooooiiiiiiiii !!!!!!  
Angie : Paske… 1ère review.  
Ban, TT.TT : Elle est de Shihodo.  
Angie : Vi Marion c'est not'fille à Mamour & moi, XDDD. Pour le baiser, Jackal pris les même cours qu'Oro, lol. C'est clair qu'Aka, est sex /Bave/. Ton pseudo viens de quelle série ?  
Ban : La suivante est… /S'arrête en voyant le regard étonné d'Angie/ Quoi ?  
Angie : Rien… Juste que t'es vachement synchro, j'allais te demander la review suivante justement.  
Ban : Plus vite on aura fini, mieux se sera. Donc la suivante est de… Ah !  
Angie : Ben quoi ?  
Ban : … Elle est de… Machan. /Se bouche les oreilles, les autres persos en faisant autant/  
Angie : MAAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUR, XDDD. Mdr le coup du ventilo.  
Ban : Ah, ah, très drôle.  
Angie, XD : T'inquiète, c'est du AkaShi, mais y faut bien aider Ginji, lol. Je confirme, Shido couche avec l'ennemi… Quand au baiser, il fut trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès profond:-P.  
Ban : La suivante est de… Kaya. /Même réaction que pour Machan/  
Angie : KAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, watashi no panda.  
Persos : Gné !?  
Angie, levant les yeux au ciel : Mon panda, enfin, Je suis contente que tu aime, voilà la suite. Pour ton perso préféré, je te conseille de baver sur lui, mais de loin, très loin, Aka est trèèèèèèèèèèèès possessif et encore c'est un euphémisme. Tu n'est pas un aimant a psycho… /Voit un scalpel volé en direction de Kaya qui bave sur Shido/ enfin si finalement, XDDDDD.  
Ban, désespéré : La suivante est de Melusine2.  
Angie : Je suis d'accord avec toi, il va vraiment ce faire piquer son empereur…  
Ban : QUOOOOOOIIII !  
Angie : T'as qu'à assurer avec lui !!  
Ban, attrapant Ginji par la taille : Je peux t'assurer que j'assure. /Grand sourire pervers/  
Ginji, rouge tomate : HENTAI. /Se cache dans le cou de Midô/  
Angie : Super la cachette, mdr. C'est pas sur ce plan là que je te demande t'assurer.  
Ban : …  
Angie : Enfin, pour Emishi, tu as trouvé la bonne solution, tu as gagné un drabble sur le couple et le thème de ton choix.  
Ban : T'es maso. ô.O. Finis d'abord tes fics.  
Angie : C'est pour ça que c'est un drabble, c'est plus court à écrire, lol. La suivante viens d'Aurélia, ravie que tu trouve ça drôle et… Ban je te laisse répondre à la suite.  
Ban, étonné : Pourquoi /Lis la review/ JE.NE CHANTERAI.PAS, èé.  
Ginji, en larmes, se jette dans les bras d'Angie : Ban-chan y m'aime plus.  
Angie : Mais si il t'aime et il te chantera un chanson.  
Ginji, les yeux plein d'étoiles : c'est vrai ?  
Ban : J'ai dit n… /Sent une lame contre sa gorge et voit Akabane à ces cotés… les autres faisant la queue pour lui en mettre une/ d'accord.  
Angie : Tu vois !  
Ginji, se jetant sur Ban : Merci Ban-Chan. /Lui roule une pelle et s'assoit sur lui/  
Angie : Suivante… Ginji lâche le, il a pas fini…  
Ban, grognant : Elle est de Thelys.  
Angie : Heureuse que ça te plaise, et en espérant que ça dure (ne pas penser… trop tard, XD). Il s'est enfin décidé, lol. Utiliser le Jagan ? Lui donne pas de mauvaise idée… de toute façon, c'est pas possible.  
Ban : Et pourquoi ?  
Angie : Si tu fais ça, Ginji t'en voudras à mort. /acquiescement de la part du blond/  
Ban : Pffff.  
Angie, XD : Pour Jubei, oui il a déjà Kazuki.  
Ban : La suivante est de Lolikyo.  
Angie : Désolé, tu n'as pas pu l'avoir avant ton départ, mais je devrais reprendre un bon rythme, normalement, lol. Il faut défendre le yaoï dans ce monde de brute, ;-). Pourquoi t'excuse tu ?  
Ban : La suite est de Tokio hotel en force.  
Angie : A quand la suite ? Ben la voilà, XD. Qu'aime tu comme autre mangas ? Et oui, il va chanter, miracle, lol.  
Ban : La dernière est de… Mido Ban Jagan No Otoko… C'est qui celui-là ? ô.O  
Angie : MDR… Que va-t-il chanter ? Mystère, lol. Un truc bien guimauve et gluant ? Mais il n'y a rien de ce genre dans… ma… fic. /Voit le regard sceptique des persos/ OK, mais rien de mieux qu'un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute.  
Ban : Bon, c'est fini, on se tire.  
Angie, le rattrapant par un pan de chemise : Minute papillon, tu peux pas partir. /Grand sourire sadique/  
Ban : Et pourquoi ?  
Angie : Tu seras libre quand j'aurai fini cette fic, XDDDD.  
Ban : c'est pas demain la veille. é.è  
Angie : lol. Grand jeu de la fin, Qui va chanter la chanson suivante ?  
Ban : C'est… /Le bâillonne/  
Angie : Un mot, et je te castre.  
Ban : Gloups D'accord.  
Angie : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, la suite arrivera… Ben en faite je sais pas, j'attend la traduction complète d'une chanson, suis un bille en anglais et j'ai la flemme, et après c'est bon. Ca n'empêche pas de me laisser des reviews. Kisu 


End file.
